Un sueño cumplido
by Jane Caroline Adams
Summary: Lucía encuentra por fin al chico por el que un año atrás había sentido un fuerte flechazo, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando vuelva su viejo amor del instituto?
1. Chapter 1

Esta vez lo que escribo sale de mi cabeza

**Lucía**

Lucía era una chica como cualquier otra, vivía con sus padres y su hermanita en las afueras de Madrid, en una zona residencial.

Lucía era estudiante de bioquímica en la Universidad, en un pequeño campus cerca de la ciudad de Segovia.

Era una chica de estatura media-baja, con un largo pelo rizado y unos ojos que durante muchos años se habían escondido entre gruesos libros. Lo que quería lo conseguía, aunque no creía tanto en si misma como debería, era un tanto pesimista.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Lucía se despertó un jueves, un sol radiante propio del mes de septiembre iluminaba su habitación. Nada a su alrededor sugería lo extraño que llegaría a ser aquel día. Lucía cantaba en la ducha, mientras tanto, su hermana pequeña desayunaba en la cocina con sus padres.

A las ocho menos cinco, cogió su mochila, se despidió de sus padres y trató de coger a su hermanita de la mano para acompañarla al colegio, pero le fue imposible, la pequeña iba cargada con una maqueta para su proyecto de matemáticas.

-Adiós cuchi- dijo al dejar a su hermana en la puerta del colegio. Cogió el autobús y se alejó de su casa.

Tras bajar del autobús se dispuso a atravesar el campus. La zona donde se encontraba su facultad era muy bonita, los edificios estaban dispuestos formando un rectángulo de forma que permitían que la zona central estuviera cubierta de césped, árboles y plantas que florecían en diferentes épocas del año.

Fue al llegar a la fuente con forma de DNA cuando Lucía sintió algo extraño en su interior. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Por un segundo se quedó completamente quieta, dio una vuelta completa escaneando sus alrededores, pero nada, no había nada ni nadie extraño a su alrededor que justificara el escalofrío que acababa de sentir. Lucía sacudió la cabeza para esclarecer sus ideas. Mientras se dirigía a su facultad no pensó más que en la clase de química que tenía a continuación.

Lucía llegó por fin a su facultad, era un edificio bastante moderno, altas paredes blancas y un extraño olor a hospital lo caracterizaban. Durante las primeras semanas de clase, se había dedicado a visitar todas las clases y laboratorios, tras sólo tres semanas estudiando allí, Lucía podía afirmar conocer la facultad perfectamente, mucho mejor de lo que muchos de sus compañeros llegaron a conocerla nunca.

Lucía se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y pudo captar una voz conocida.

-… como yo decía, claro está…-

Lucía se volvió para verlos. La propietaria de aquella voz era una chica algo baja, con un bonito pelo oscuro y unas gafas que le daban apariencia de empollona, subía las escaleras acompañada de varias chicas más que no paraban de parlotear.

Lucía la reconoció enseguida, era su vieja amiga del campamento, se habían conocido dos años atrás en Frejus, Francia, y desde entonces no había habido un solo día en el que no habían sabido la una de la otra.

-Buenos días- dijo Lucía dirigiéndose a la chica que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Hola Lu!- contestó- ¿qué tal las primeras semanas de clase?-

-Nada mal- contestó sonriendo- va a ser que tenías razón cuando decías que esto era el paraíso-

Su vieja amiga acompañó a Lucía a su primera clase. Mientras caminaban, comentaban algunas jugadas dudosas del partido de fútbol jugado el día anterior.

-Yo creo que sí fueron manos, ¡estoy segura de que le dio con el brazo!- repetía su amiga incansablemente.

-De todas formas el partido ya ha acabado, por mucho que protestemos no nos van a dar el penalti ahora- razonaba Lucía intentando tranquilizarla.

Los pasillos de la facultad estaban repletos de estudiantes que andaban de acá para allá cargados de libros y frascos malolientes llenos de partes de animales bañados en formol.

Lucía entró a su clase buscando un buen sitio donde sentarse.

Una chica con aires de grandeza se miraba en un pequeño espejo arreglándose el pelo mientras los que la rodeaban la miraban con adoración, que imbécil puede ser la gente, pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Otro grupo de gente jugaba a las cartas en la mesa del profesor, en las primeras filas había compañeros ya estudiando el temario del día, y otros muchos estaban tumbados sobre las mesas aprovechando los últimos minutos de tranquilidad antes del inicio de la clase.

Escuchó de lejos como su amiga decía:

-Te veo luego-

-Hasta luego Jane- dijo Lucía volviéndose para despedirse con la mano.

Lucía se abrió paso hasta que encontró una fila vacía cerca del final de la clase. Primero dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y luego se sentó para descansar un poco antes de que llegara el profesor.

-Eh nano no te duermas ¡eh! -

Lucía levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga Celia. Era una chica de ojos claros y largo pelo rubio ondulado que conocía desde hacía un par de años. Había llegado al colegio en el que Lucía estudiaba para comenzar el bachillerato, y en poco tiempo se habían convertido en grandes amigas.

-Buenos días- bostezó Lucía

-Te noto con sueño, no imagino por qué- bromeó Celia sentándose junto a Lucía.

-Esta vez no fue mi culpa, me quedé despierta hasta tarde, pero porque Jane quería hablarme de…-

Lucía interrumpió su explicación obviando los codazos de Celia, que intentaba llamar su atención moviéndola y sacudiéndola de todas las formas posibles. Los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado y se le había puesto la carne de gallina, sentía como si lo que había causado el escalofrío que había notado cuando atravesaba el campus estuviera cerca.

…

- Lucía, Lucía, ¿me estás escuchando?-

Unos suaves golpes en el hombro sacaron a Lucía de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba sentada en clase rodeada de compañeros que la miraban y murmuraban entre ellos. Al levantar la cabeza se percató de que su profesor de química la miraba con expresión de preocupación.

- Lucía, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Eh? Si, si…- dijo una confundida Lucía sacudiendo la cabeza.

El profesor se irguió y levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero al ver la expresión confundida de su alumna favorita, se dio la vuelta con aire escéptico y regresó a la pizarra para continuar con la clase.

-Eh… ¿hola?- dijo Celia - me estabas contando por qué te acostaste tarde y te has quedado callada y ya no has dicho nada más-

-Si, nada, me he empanado- respondió Lucía restando importancia al asunto.

La clase avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, Lucía estaba completamente concentrada en las reacciones químicas.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, sin sensaciones extrañas. Tomó apuntes, participó en debates con sus compañeros y tomó más apuntes.

El extraño sentimiento desapareció hasta el final de las clases del día, cuando se dirigió al hall de la facultad a esperar a su amiga Jane.

Había casi olvidado los extraños escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo hasta que sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero lo que más molestaba a Lucía era no saber a qué se debía. Cuando se acercaba a la clase de Jane para averiguar por qué tardaba tanto en salir, escuchó unas pocas palabras de la conversación de dos chicos que pasaban por su lado.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Aggg! ¿! Pero a qué vienen estos escalofríos! - se quejó uno de ellos retorciéndose exageradamente.

Justo cuando estaba escuchando, Lucía sintió un escalofrío que la cogió por sorpresa, fue algo más fuerte que los anteriores. ¡Ché nano, ya vale! pensó.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar quien era el chico al que acababa de escuchar, pero ya había girado la esquina y no lo veía. Se disponía a seguirlo para saber quien era, habían sentido un escalofrío a la vez, ¿a qué se debía eso?, justo cuando daba el primer paso en la dirección que habían seguido los dos chicos una voz la llamó por detrás.

-¿Te ibas sin mi?, que fuerte me parece-

Lucía se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una sonriente Jane que salía de su clase.

-Ya pensaba yo que te ibas a quedar a vivir ahí dentro- bromeó Lucía.

-Ya conoces al vejete, imposible salir pronto con él-

…

Jane había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían en la cafetería del campus, le informó de los problemas de su compañera de laboratorio para medir con la pipeta, y le contó que habían hecho explotar un tubo de ensayo a base de calentarlo con el mechero bunsen y echarle agua fría después. Lucía olvidó sus extrañas sensaciones durante un rato y participó animadamente en la conversación sobre los planes para salir el fin de semana que su amiga había iniciado.

Estaban acabando de comer cuando Celia llegó a la cafetería.

-¿Ya habéis acabado?- preguntó- buah chaval estoy muerta, es que no podré ni levantar el tenedor, el profesor de prácticas de matemáticas nos ha puesto toda la clase a hacer ejercicios, ¡que flipas eh!-

-Es lo que tiene ser las enanas de la facultad…- susurró Jane suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan.

-¡Eh un respeto! biológicamente la mayor aquí soy yo- bromeó Lucía.

-Ya bueno, pero yo molo más y nací antes- sentenció una sonriente Jane apoyándose cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla.

Las tres chicas rieron hasta que les dolió la barriga de hacerlo, cuando por fin recobraron la serenidad, Jane comentó:

-Por cierto Lucía, he oído que te han pillado en las nubes en clase de química-

-¡Pero cómo vuelan las noticias!- exclamó- que sólo me he empanado, ¡ya está!

-Sí claro, eso no te lo crees ni tú- replicó Celia - lleva todo el día rarísima- añadió dirigiéndose a Jane.

-Eso es el amor, que llega con el otoño- dramatizó Jane.

-A ver, a ver, explícame eso- pidió Celia - ¿te ha llegado el amor con el otoño Jane?-

-¿A mi? ¡Yo tengo el corazón de piedra! El amor se queda esperando en la puerta, aquí lo importante es… ¿Por que estás tan rara, eh Lu? cuéntanos, ¿quién ronda por tu cabecita?- preguntó Jane sonriendo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas rápidamente.

Sólo con ver la expresión de Jane, Lucía se sonrojó. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su amiga con esa pregunta. Hacía varios meses que Lucía le había confesado, bajo el máximo secreto, que estaba empezando a sentir algo más que amistad por un compañero suyo de clase. El chico era un amigo de toda la vida que se había mudado ese verano para estudiar en la academia militar.

Lucía sabía que comenzar una relación a distancia no habría sido fácil, y aunque volvía algunos fines de semana a Madrid, ella decidió ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¿Mi cabeza?, ¿Quién va a rondar por mi cabeza?- Dijo riendo mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- saltó Celia repentinamente- ¡Seguro que es el Luis! ¡El dormilón de la quinta fila!

-¿Qué di...?- comenzó Lucía.

-Nonononono, ¡Jorge! ¡El del pelo a lo afro!- la interrumpió Celia - o bueno, Adrián, o Joan, o…

-Si claro, ¿y quién más?- ironizó Lucía.

-Yo opino que es Raúl, el rarito de vuestro cole- rió Jane.

Las tres chicas pasaron el resto del tiempo libre bromeando y riendo con las descabelladas ideas de Celia y Jane acerca de quien podría ser el caballero de brillante armadura de Lucía.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**¿Dónde está Wally?**

Lucía había tenido razón al pensar el primer día de clase que el profesor García no era un profesor con quien se pudiera tener problemas, y eso era exactamente lo que sus compañeros tenían en ese momento, problemas.

Después de tomar una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, el grupo de laboratorio de Luis, el dormilón, y Jorge, el del pelo a lo afro, había derramado el frasco que contenía las muestras del genoma a analizar.

-La separación filogenética es una de las ramas más complejas y difíciles que aprenderéis en la carrera- dijo el profesor entregando un trapo a cada uno para que limpiaran el desastre que habían organizado –cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.-

La clase volvió al trabajo y diez minutos después todos los compañeros estaban trabajando en separar las muestras en portaobjetos.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta de la clase y entró un chico que se puso a hablar con el profesor.

-¡Lucía! ¡Lucía!-

Celia golpeaba a Lucía insistentemente tratando de llamar su atención.

-Un segundo Celia, sólo me queda…- pidió Lucía terminando de enfocar la muestra -¡Ya está! ¿Qué quieres?-

Lucía levantó la mirada del microscopio y la dirigió hacia su amiga que cada vez la golpeaba con más fuerza.

-¡Mira!- dijo Celia señalando hacia donde el profesor hablaba con el chico que acababa de entrar.

Lucía miró en la dirección que Celia le señalaba. Justo cuando posó su mirada sobre el chico que hablaba con el profesor García, todos y cada uno de los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.

El cuerpo de Lucía quedó completamente inmovilizado, miraba con la boca abierta al chico que había entrado.

Tendría unos diecinueve o veinte años, era alto, al menos una cabeza y media más alto que Lucía. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, algo ondulado, y sus ojos eran de color marrón muy claro.

-Wally- susurró Lucía.

Reconocería a ese chico en cualquier lugar, hacía casi un año, lo encontró un día en que Lucía había ido con su padre a recoger unas entradas para un partido de futbol al que quería ir con Celia y Carol.

El chico, al que posteriormente apodaron Wally, esperaba cerca de Lucía para conseguir sus entradas y captó la atención de Lucía.

El día del partido lo volvió a encontrar entre los ultras del Valencia, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del flechazo que había experimentado.

No había vuelto a ver a Wally desde entonces.

- Lucía mira por favor ¡que es el Wally!- exclamó Celia llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

La clase se quedó completamente en silencio, incluso Wally y el profesor García interrumpieron su conversación para prestar atención a Celia.

Fue entonces cuando Lucía y Wally cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez desde aquel partido de futbol un año atrás.

Lucía sintió como si sólo ellos estuvieran en la habitación, en cuanto se miraron, sus miradas conectaron de forma que ambos se quedaron completamente quietos, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el profesor García captó su atención.

-Volved al trabajo chicos-

Lucía apartó rápidamente su mirada de Wally, y la dirigió de vuelta a su microscopio mientras sentía como se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

Lo he encontrado, pensaba continuamente.

- Lucía, tienes que hablar con él, ¡dile algo! Hola aunque sea- insistía Celia.

…

Hacía ya una semana desde el día en que encontró a Wally en clase de Biología. Desde entonces se habían vuelto a encontrar dos o tres veces, aunque siempre en un lugar distinto de la facultad.

Un año sin saber de él y ahora me lo encuentro en cada esquina que giro, pensaba Lucía cuando se encontraban.

Había terminado la clase de Estructura de la Célula, y Lucía recogió sus apuntes para ir hacia el salón Darwin. Nada más llegar a la puerta se llevó una sorpresa, ¡Wally estaba ahí! Se quedaron parados en la puerta de la clase mirándose a los ojos, las mejillas de Lucía comenzaron a sonrojarse mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Wally. Parecía que por fin Wally iba a decir algo, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, un compañero con prisa por salir de la clase los interrumpió.

…

-Odio las conferencias de los jueves- dijo Celia dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones del salón Darwin.

-¿De qué te quejas si siempre te duermes?- preguntó la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¡¿Que me voy a dormir yo?- dijo Celia haciéndose la indignada –Te recuerdo que tú también te dormiste en la última conferencia, Martita-

Marta, era amiga del colegio de Lucía y Celia. Había llegado al colegio de Lucía para estudiar el bachillerato, igual que había hecho Celia. Entró en el equipo de futbol del colegio al comenzar el curso y en él, encontró a Lucía, así que pronto se convirtieron en grandes amigas.

Era una chica de estatura parecida a la de Lucía, un poco más alta, tenía ojos verdes y pelo castaño, pero no era su físico lo que la caracterizaba. Era extremadamente borde, siempre desde el cariño y claramente en tono de broma, se podían encontrar montones de conversaciones entre Marta y Lucía en las que se insultaban continuamente.

-¡Hola hola!, que día más bonito ¿eh?- dijo Lucía con una sonrisa radiante.

Celia y Marta miraron a Lucía extrañadas, se preguntaban si había recibido alguna muy buena noticia, si estaba enferma, o si había bebido, cuando Celia se percató del ligero sonrojo de las mejillas de su amiga.

-Tengo la impresión de que alguien viene hoy muy contenta, me pregunto por qué será- dijo tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Eh?- musitó Lucía ordenando los libros de su mochila para sacar el ordenador.

-¿Qué nos tienes que contar guarrilla?- preguntó Marta.

-No, nada… he visto a Wally… y casi hablamos- respondió Lucía con una graciosa sonrisa.

-¿Wally? ¿El del partido del Valencia del año pasado?- preguntó Marta.

-¡Ese mismo!- contestó una sonrojada Lucía.

-¡Oh, mírala! Tiene cara de enamorada- rio Celia.

-Pero escucha, ¿cómo que Wally? ¿Cuándo lo has encontrado?- preguntó Marta levantándose de la butaca para escuchar mejor.

-Lo vimos el otro día en la práctica de árbol- explicó Celia.

-¡Y no me lo presentáis! Que fuerte me parece- dijo Marta.

-Eh eh a lo que vamos, ¿Dónde lo has encontrado y cómo que casi habláis?- se interesó Celia obviando la fingida indignación de su amiga.

-Pues… saliendo de la clase de Estructura de la Célula, que por cierto os la habéis saltado las dos, pedazo vagas. Total, que al salir para venir a la conferencia me lo he cruzado en la puerta- relató Lucía.

-¿Y eso de que casi habláis?- preguntó Celia.

-El imbécil de Adrián Tomás ha salido corriendo de la clase justo cuando Wally iba a decir algo- explicó Lucía frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Le aplastaré la cabeza- sentenció Marta con una siniestra sonrisa.

La conferencia había comenzado durante la conversación de las tres amigas, así que trataron de concentrarse y tomar apuntes. Tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre el tema de la conferencia, la biología forense, sin embargo, ninguna de las tres amigas parecía muy concentrada en la conferencia que debían estar escuchando.

Marta hacía una lista de retos para plantearle a Lucía, era parte de un nuevo juego al que habían empezado a jugar, Celia buscaba fotos en internet del futbolista del Valencia Adil Rami, la estrella de la defensa del Valencia, y Lucía miraba hacia el vacío con expresión ausente mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el teclado del ordenador.

…

-Colleja virtual-

Lucía salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento al escuchar esas palabras. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Jane, sentada en la butaca de detrás con los pies apoyados en el respaldo de Celia.

-¿Y eso por qué gamberra?- preguntó Lucía.

-Por vaga por supuesto- rio Jane- ¡lleváis toda la conferencia vagueando las tres! ¿No tenéis que hacer un trabajo de biología forense o algo así?-

-¿Tú que pasa, nos vigilas?- dijo Celia indignada.

-Me aburro mucho- aclaró Jane -¿Qué es eso de Wally que has twitteado Celia?-

-¿Qué has twitteado Celia?- preguntó Lucía alarmada escribiendo rápidamente su nombre de usuario y contraseña en el ordenador para entrar en su cuenta de twitter.

-Sólo he puesto ¿Dónde está Wally? ¡Qué ansiada!- rio Celia.

-So…- apremió Jane haciendo gestos de continuidad con las manos.

-Lucía ha encontrado a Wally- dijo Marta medio dormida.

-Ya bueno, ya me lo dijo la semana pasada-

-Nono, se ha vuelto a encontrar con Wally, y de no ser porque el subnormal de Adrián Tomás los ha interrumpido seguro que se habrían puesto a hablar- aclaró Celia mientras Lucía analizaba el tweet de Celia en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Interesante- comentó Jane sin darle mucha importancia.

El resto del día continuó con normalidad, Lucía no volvió a encontrar a Wally, y sólo en dos ocasiones sintió alguno de los extraños escalofríos, que al acompañarla desde hacía aproximadamente una semana, cada vez recibían menos atención.

…

Lucía llegó a casa y fue a buscar a su hermanita al colegio, era el día de llevarse los proyectos de tecnología a casa así que seguramente necesitaría ayuda. Nada más volver a entrar en casa, fue directa a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama, no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió comenzar a redactar el trabajo de biología forense que había que entregar la semana siguiente.

-Pling pling-

Lucía no prestó atención a los sonidos que hacía su ordenador, sabía que alguien le hablaba por el chat de facebook, pero estaba concentrada en su trabajo y sólo le faltaban algunas líneas para terminar.

-Pling pling-

La persona que quería hablar con ella insistía en los mensajes por chat. Lucía cambió de ventana en el ordenador para ver quien era el pesado que no la dejaba trabajar.

Encontró un montón de mensajes de Jane en la ventanita del chat, "Vaya, Jane, que sorpresa" rio buscando el inicio de los mensajes.

-"Lucía Lucía Luuu que me ha dicho Martín que un amigo suyo le ha preguntado por ti"- leyó Lucía.

-"¡Eh eh, tranquila! ¡Que tengo que procesar tus mensajes!"- escribió.

-"A ver, que me está diciendo Martín Orozco, el de mi clase, que un amigo suyo le ha preguntado como se llama la chica a la que he acompañado a la parada del bus esta mañana, vamos, que ¡le están preguntando cómo te llamas! ¡Te nos rebelas Lucía! ¡Rompiendo corazones!"-

-"Dios, que ansiada"- escribió Lucía mientras se reía de los nervios de su amiga.

-"Bueno, le he dicho que te busque por facebook, no se quien es el amigo porque no lo conozco, pero ya me informas cómo va la cosa"- añadió una emocionada Jane.

-"Pero ¿cómo que no lo conoces si el amigo sabe quien eres?"- preguntó Lucía extrañada.

-"A ver, a mi me ha dicho Martín que su amigo Jose le ha preguntado eso, que parece ser que el Jose este me conoce de vista, pero vamos, que yo no tengo ni idea de quien es"-

-"Qué locuela"- escribió Lucía.

-"Bah, da igual, ya me cuentas quien es que me he intrigado"- contestó Jane dando por perdida la conversación –"por cierto, hace tiempo que no se nada de él, ¿qué fue del nuevo militar?"-

La conversación entre las dos amigas continuó con normalidad, Lucía le contó que hacía al menos dos semanas que no había escuchado nada de su viejo amigo, y por tanto no sabía nada nuevo de él. Como siempre, Jane insistió en que debería hablar con él, pero Lucía era firme en su decisión y se negó a hacerlo.

Tras varias horas de conversación entre las dos amigas, se pusieron al día sobre todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Finalmente, Jane decidió irse a dormir así que Lucía continuó con el trabajo de biología forense que había quedado olvidado al inicio de la tarde.


End file.
